Accidentally between life and death
by jazyte
Summary: My 1st story: A young girl accidentally overhears two of mafia leaders plans about bombing one of the government buildings. When she gasps loudly, they send Yassen Gregorovich to kill. Since then she have survived, but will it last soon? And what about the romance building between them?


**A/N: Hello to all the lovely people reading this story. Well, this is my first story, and I really appreciate that you read this. I came up with this story under my English exam. And yes my teacher have looked over it. I hope you enjoy this story, and reviews are welcome. ****Now, enjoy! -Jaz**

**Accidentally between life and death**

I stop behind a big red wall. I allow myself to breathe for a second and I feel a horrible need to drink water. My throat is dry. I stick my head out to look behind. I don't see him. "Well, looks like ginger is getting too old to chase me" I whisper. I look down at myself. My white t-shirt is all dirty with mud and I can see a small piece of it have been ripped apart. I look down at my watch on my wrist. It shows 18:34. My blue jeans is, or they were blue, full of holes and black, muddy stains. But somehow my black converse shoes are still clean.

Suddenly I hear a loud sound of a propeller… It sounds like a helicopter! I stick my head out for a little bit, when I see a huge black helicopter flying this way. "DAMN!" I scream. Then I see a shadow stick out of the helicopter. As soon as sunlight hits the shadow, I understand it is Yassen, the dangerous ginger assassin. He was sent to kill me, when I accidentally heard his boss and some old dude talk about placing a bomb inside one of the government's buildings. If I only hadn't gasped loud when I heard that, then maybe I wouldn't be forced to run away from him. I've survived 6 horrible days since then, and it looks like he will not give up.

I look around. There is a little street in front of me, but I can't see any cars drive there. Then there is a road at each side of me. "COME ON! THINK! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" I scream again. Then I hear a crashing sound shooting in the wall behind me. Suddenly some silver thing fly past the edge of the wall. I look nearer. "It's a bullet! DAMN IT!" I shout. I turn to the left and start running. The street looks like a dirty way of trash, and I swear I could see a black fat rat disappear. I run as fast as I can. "Where did the bullets come from?" I think. And if they read my thoughts, a helicopter pops up behind me. I see Yassen stick his body out and hold some big black thing. Suddenly I hear the shooting again. "YOU ASSHOLE" I scream. He's shooting at me again. I turn my head around. I swear I could see a damn smirk appear on his face.

"I need to find a place to hide" I whisper under my breath. I look around. The street has no holes I can creep into, neither any tunnels. I can't hide myself in a dustbin either. I look at what's in front of me. "HALLELUJAH!" I scream when I see a huge street like 200 meter in front of me. The street's length is about 150 meters, from start to a building. I can see a huge black truck drive past. When it disappears, a grey building adorned with signs of colorful flowers appears. I hear someone shout behind me. I turn my head while running. Yassen is gone. Suddenly he appears again with something that looks like a megaphone.

"You wouldn't run away from me, darling!" I hear his creepy voice loud. I giggle. "Oh you wanna bet?" I whisper. Then I turn my head forward again, and see that I'm only a couple of feets from the street. I force myself to run faster… It's less than a feet left. I stop and look around. What felt like hours of running, was actually only about 20 seconds when I look down at my watch on my wrist. I hear something shoot near my feet. A silver bullet bounces around me. I take a deep breath and start running again. I'll run into the building and hide under it. I turn my head to the left and right: no cars, no people. I can hear more sound of shooting behind me, but this time it's louder.

"I have something to offer!" I hear a loud voice scream behind me. I turn my head to see Yassen smile behind the speaker. I will not let you fool me, you idiot. I turn my head forward, and see the building better. It's an old flower shop, except there are no flowers inside or in front of it. I know that the door is locked. My eyes go searching after something to throw at the window. THERE! Couples of meters in front of me are some huge, red bricks. I can pick it up on my way, and throw it against the window when I'm close enough! Then the bricks become bigger and bigger while I approach them. I bow down and reach one of the bricks with my fingers. But unfortunately I run past it. "DAMN IT!" I roar loud. I turn around and see that the helicopter is gone. No sound of a propeller. I look around. There are no cars around me, no people walking on the street – nothing.

"Honey, you really thought you could escape from me?" I hear a voice behind me. I freeze. The voice sounds exactly as Yassen's. I turn around slowly. I stop my face from leaning forward, because a long black gun appears in front of me. Behind the gun, I see Yassen's ginger hair. His ice blue eyes smiles dangerously exactly as his smile. He wears a tight, black blazer with black pants. He bends his head to the side.

Now I'm dead. He read my thoughts, because a bigger smile appears on his face. I take a little step backwards but he just moves forward.

"I'm not going to kill you... My boss wants to… He wants to talk to you..." Just now I notice his slight Russian accent. I can feel my hands tremble. I force myself to say something.

"Yeah, and after he talks to me, you'll kill me huh?" I answer angrily. I feel the anger build up inside my chest. And it grows more when a smirk appears on his face.

"No. That'll be such a waste. You see…We might need a young, innocent-looking spy. You've survived well these last days. Did I mention that your only sister, Evelyn, is with us? Poor little girl, your parents died in an accident. Only your sister is left right?" After his voice to judge, he enjoys it. Now I'm pissed. I feel my hand race and aim against his face. But he is quicker than me. He catches my hand, and turns it around. I hear a crack. Then a loud painful scream leaves my mouth. I fall to the ground with my face against it. The pain is indescribable. I feel something turn me around. Yassen grins.

"Stupid girl…" He say monotonous. Then I see his feet lifted up against my face. He wants to knock me out! I try to move, but I'm paralyzed. His feet approach my face in amazing speed, and I feel something hard smash my face down. I feel a terrible pain in my whole face, and my sight becomes blurry. Then everything becomes black…


End file.
